


Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven

After SHIELD falls, it feels like Maria’s world is crumbling around her. SHIELD had been her entire life, and even though she’s taken a job at Stark Industries, she feels lost. She knows Natasha and Pepper are reeling too, but Maria feels like she’s lost her entire purpose, now that SHIELD’s gone. What  _ was _ she, if not an agent of SHIELD? 

She throws herself into her work, giving 110% to Stark Industries. Pepper is doing the same, and Natasha is off doing...something. Maria isn’t actually sure what Natasha does her. She lives here, but Pepper hadn’t hired her on. She imagines Pepper’s PR team is trying to control the backlash from Natasha releasing all of her files onto the internet. 

It occurs to her one evening that she and Pepper have been working way too much overtime. She feels a twist of guilt as she realizes Natasha might have been left in the dust behind them, even though they hadn’t intended to do that. Work is the only thing keeping her remotely sane right now, but she had gotten wrapped up in it, and now she feels horrible that Natasha has been left all by herself. They all see each other in the evenings, but it’s still not enough.

Maria leaves on time for once, persuading Pepper to come home at a reasonable hour, too. Natasha isn’t expecting them to come home so early, so when they happen upon her, she’s curled up in one of Pepper’s window seats, sporting a thousand yard stare through the glass. It takes her a moment to notice the two of them, and when she does, she jolts, standing up. 

“Sorry, I - “ Natasha begins. 

“Are you all right?” Pepper is always the first to express concern, but Maria wishes she had beaten her to it. She feels like a complete asshole for getting so wrapped up in herself and not paying attention to Natasha or Pepper. In response to Pepper’s question, Natasha shrugs.

“Been better.” 

Maria moves to the window, wrapping her arms around Natasha to pull her close. Natasha goes gratefully into the gesture, and Maria takes some solace in the fact that Natasha wants her to hold her like this. Pepper joins them a moment later, and they hold each other in silence for a while, knowing that all three of them are not okay in the least. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t been around,” Maria says finally, her voice muffled in Natasha’s hair. Natasha shakes her head.

“I would have been shit company, anyway. Haven’t been doing much. Feeling a little shell shocked by everything,” Natasha says, and Maria feels guilty all over again. 

“I think we all are,” Pepper says, and Maria nods. 

“Still, though. I shouldn’t have gotten wrapped up in myself like that. We’re in this together.” Maria hugs them both a little tighter. “Can we take some days off, Pepper?”

“I’ll see what I can do. I think that’s what we all need right now.” 

 


End file.
